the war of vampire's
by skittles for death
Summary: the day and night class start an epic war of the vampire knight world. Zero and kaname fight over yuki for which side she will join. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

~an~

just thought of this off of the top of my head, what would happen if a war of the day class and the night class and the vampire council was going on? here it is~

* * *

><p>chaper 1: war of the vampire world.<p>

* * *

><p>The auburn sky was turning dark now, meaning Yuki Cross and Zero kiryu had to be patrolling the dormitories for day class students trying to get a look at the night class students. Only the headmaster, headmaster Cross, Yuki and Zero's adoptive father, trusted them with this task, because one was trained to, and the other, well, was a ex-vampire hunters often traveled to Cross academy, looking for the blood sucker's. This was why Headmaster Cross hid all vampire's that came there to learn, not to be hunted down and killed. Zero despised all vampire's, but at the same time, he was one was confusing for the most part with often thought of this as a gift, her having a big, so called 'brother'. She shook her head, ignoring her , her past, she didn't even remember her own past. For all she knew, her name wasn't even Yuki. She was left all alone in the snow when she was 5, and almost killed by a level E vampire, who, for some unknown reason, wanted her blood.<p>

She looked around the corners and the bushes for unknown students, and found one boy she hadn't ever seen before. he looked about 19, and looked exactly like Zero's. The boy turned around, and gave her a death glare, and continued looking in front of him. Yuki felt awkward, so she called zero over to help her with the boy. The least they could do is help him out of the bushes and into the falling sun. They could take him to headmaster Cross's office and have this whole ordeal sorted out, after all, this was a boarding school for teens and vampire's, not a college after all.

"do you need help?" Yuki asked the man, who in return, gave her another death glare and got up off the ground to his got out of the bushes and headed for the moon dormitory, and for some reason, Yuki looked scared, but in control at the same time. Zero looked at her face, and nodded to himself. They were both thinking the same thing, this kid,was a vampire. The only thing they thought different, Yuki thought he was here to learn, like the other vampire's. Zero thought he was here as a menace, a disgrace to the pure race of knew he thought about all vampires this way, but ignored it and followed the boy into moon dormitory.

They saw the boy knock on the door, and saw Kaname Kuran, a pure-blood vampire, answer the door and let him in. _kaname must be expecting the little runt- _Zero thought. He shook his head and started toward the day class dormitories, hoping this would be the last of those putrid vampires. It was dinner time for Yuki and Zero and headmaster Cross. So Zero and her left towards Crosses house on the far side of the campus. The more Yuki thought of the Man, the more he rang a bell to seemed so familiar...

* * *

><p>"Any news?" Headmaster Cross said eating his rice and chicken. They were all determined to have a real meal for once, instead of them all going to bed pissed off. Yuki sighed, no matter what we do, Zero goes to bed mad anyways, so why try anything at all. She answered Headmaster crosses question with a question. " Does it even matter?" She spat at her father. Zero heard this new tone and stared at Yuki with questions and confusion."I just wanted to know-" Headmaster began, but Yuki wasn't having any of that. She got up from her seat and walked sulkily to he room, where she slammed the door and sat on her bed. headmaster sighed, and continued eating, knowing she'd come out sooner or later, she had to.<p>

Zero got up and left the dining room, leaving Headmaster cross bewildered that both of his children were in bad moods. He knew Zero was never happy, what what was wrong with Yuki? She was usually talking non-stop about nothing in knocked on Yuki's door, hoping she would no answer, he barged in, and shut the door slowly."What the hell is your problem Yuki?" Zero started off the looked around the room, waiting for an answer. When he never got one, he sat next to her hoping he wouldn't have to shake the answer out of her.

"I know that boy we saw today, i _know_ him." Yuki spat looked at her, then at the floor.

"How? I thought you were adopted?" Zero said, more of a put a hand on her shoulder, hoping to confort her.

"He's...It's..." Yuki sighed.

"He's that vampire who attacked me, ten years ago." She spat out.


	2. Chapter 2

~authors notes~

Ok since has been messing up every time I try to write this chapter, I am gonna start writing on Microsoft word instead of document upload pages cause this is so annoying!~

Chapter 2: Night class newbie

Zero stared at the walls of his room, looking through his mind for any information on Yuki's past. As far as he knew, Yuki was adopted by Headmaster Cross ten years ago, because she was abandoned or something like that. He turned his gaze to his pictures of Yuki and him at Easter when they were 12 and 13, holding Easter eggs and frowning. This made him almost smile, but not quite. Yuki needed to know her past, no matter what the cost, even if Zero had to die to get them, he would do it, for Yuki.

_Only two people know what that foul degrading vampire looked like, Yuki, and Kuran._ Zero thought with anger and frustration in his heart.

He got up, determined to find out Yuki's past, and headed toward night school.

Zero turned to Kaname, a menacing look in his eyes. This vampire, this pure-blood, was a disgrace as far as Zero was concerned. All he cared about was Zero turning to a level E, and nothing else .Kaname looked at Zero, then turned around and started to walk off outside. "What happened to Yuki, ten years ago?' Zero asked harshly, trying not to waste time on this subject. Kaname smirked, and sat down on a leather seat, and stared into space, thinking. "Zero, that's classified information, as far as you know."Kaname said menacingly.

"SO YUKI'S SANITY MEANS NOTHING TO YOU THEN?"Zero shouted angrily at the pure-blood. Splinters shot out from the walls, making Kaname angered by this."She has been crying and upset, but you don't care at all!" Zero yelled into Kaname's ear, making him step back and stare."She needs to know now, Kuran."

"She will know when the time is right Zero Kiryu; I shall tell her when I feel best to."Kaname said, not even dazed by his question. "She needs to know now! I know you know!" Zero said, baring his teeth. He probably never looked more like a vampire than right now in his whole life.

"I will tell her-"Kaname started, and then paused briefly, then a smirk when up into his face, he had an idea on how to end this conversation with one person happy, him."On one condition and one condition only." He broke off for another pause."But you will surely kill me if I told you."Zero stared at this vampire, knowing he was telling the truth.

_He deserves to die no matter what, anyways. I will have to do it….for Yuki._-Zero thought in bitter rage.

"Zero, in order for Yuki to know her past, you will have to-"Kaname broke off, leaving zero mad and frustrated as ever.

"Join the night class." The world came to a stop as soon as Zero heard these terrible words.


	3. Chapter 3

~an~

sorry for not updating in a while, but my brother just found out about my laptop and was being a Seth (code word at our school), so here it is, anyways!~

* * *

><p>chapter 3...i think : Never say never...unless your a vampire.<p>

PEACE OUT MEH HATERZZZZZ

* * *

><p>"Yuki, pay attention in class already!" Headmaster cross yelled at his daughter from across the table. They had been working on algebra all morning, but to all a fail, because Yuki, who as we all know, sucks Voldimort eggs, is a blond. Just as Cross was getting some food ready for dinner, Zero walked in and sat down, looking like face was bashed up, and his arm was had blood all over his shirt from his nose. Yuki took know-ts, and started asking questions.<p>

"Zeeerrrrrooooo, Whats wrong with you? You look like you got hit by a truck or something."Yuki asked, making Zero sigh, and leave the room. Cross saw this, and sighed, and served dinner, which was steak and potatoes, the usual. Yuki barely touched her plate, and left, leaving the chairman alone with his thoughts._I need to seriously find out about Zero, and Yuki..._Cross thought wearily.

"Yuki i need to talk to you, right now." Yuki heard from her doorway, knowing who it she didn't answer, Zero barged in, looking appalled. He sat down on her bed, where she was reading a book.

_Probably another vladimor story..._ Zero thought, and shuttered at the thought of that book, vampire hunters...

"Whats up Zero?"Yuki asked, putting her book down in her lap.

"I found out about your past, well, our past."Zero said though his teeth.

Yuki looked at his coldly."What about?"

"Your parents, Im so sorry." Zero said, sadly, but kept his cool and sat stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, allowing each other to think. One was thinking about family, the other about parents, who in a way are family.

"They were attacked, by a vampire, That's all Kuran told me at the moment..." Zero trailed off, leaving Yuki full of questions, as usual.

_here we go._ Zero thought bitterly.

"My parents? I thought..."

"What?" Zero asked cautiously.

"I thought they had left me out in the snow, abandoned me, long ago..."

Zero sat up, leaving Yuki sad, and one thing could top this now, and that would be...

"And tonight, i start night class." Zero said conversationally.


	4. Chapter 4

~an~

ok sinc ei havent updated in like...FOREVER, i have decided to change that~

* * *

><p><em><strong>chapter 4: the new student (Smexy Zero!)<br>**_

_**4-21-11**_

_**R&R**_

* * *

><p>Zero Kiryu, local vampire hunter, was in a white moon dormitory uniform! He sighed as he put the last button on, looking miserable. Each time he saw himself in any reflection, all he could think about was Yuki.<p>

_**All for Yuki...**_ Zero thought, knowing Kaname would keep to his word. If he didn't, Zero would put a cap in his a**. (guess XD)

"ZERO! You can't switch classes on me like this!Not now!" Yuki yelled through his door angry. But of course, Zero said nothing and stalked toward his door, where angry Yuki stood, eyes narrowed, looking pathetically frustrated and...sad?

Zero passed by her without a word, but was stopped when Yuki grabbed his arm. Zero and Yuki stood there for a few second, until he turned around to face her, looking as sad as ever.

"Why? Why leave day class? I mean, i know your a vamp-" She was cut off by Zero.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT DAMN NAME! I'm a disgrace, that's all, so leave it be, will you?" Zero tried not to scream at her. But what couldn't she understand? yes, he was a vampire, Yes he was going probably to hell, but did she really have to rub in her perfect existence?

Yuki's face fell, and she started to cry. She looked away, knowing Zero would see.

"I-I'm sorry, Zero, I didn't mean to-"

"I wish you could understand why I'm doing this Yuki, I wish I could tell you everything, but don't worry about me." Zero started.

Yuki stopped crying, and stared at Zero sadly. All she wanted to do was know why, but he surely wouldn't tell her...would he?

"Zero, Why?"

Zero shook his head, if he told her, Kaname would kill him, and never tell Yuki her past, whatever it still held his arm, but let go when she asked this.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-"

"Good evening, Yuki, Zero." A voice rang behind them. They both turned around to see Kaname staring at them, looking cold as ever.

"Zero, i thought we had a deal, did we not?" Kaname asked. Yuki stepped behind Zero, looking embarrassed as ever.

"Kaname, what deal?" Yuki piped up. She walked in front of Zero, facing Kaname. They stared at each other for a moment, before answering each others questions.

"A deal, Yuki, in which you will know your past, or in this case,_**our**_ past, in such time, as long as Zero behaves."

"No, Zero-"

"Yuki, im sorry." Zero said, before letting Kaname erase her memory, leaving her asleep in Kaname's arms.

"Not a word Kiryu." Kaname spat...


End file.
